Legend of One Piece
by Irisgarden799
Summary: A mysterious person falls out of the sky and onto the boat of the still little known Straw hat pirates. Will Link be able to fit into the world filled with pirates, and will he manage to find his way back? Takes place after the events in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Rated T to be safe.
1. Fell from the Sky

Nami put her hand to her head and sighed, wondering what exactly made her join the crew with the dumbass captain. She had just ordered the idiots to shovel the snow off the deck and kicked the freeloaders out of the cabin to help when the snowstorm materialized out of nowhere.

She glanced at the log pose to make sure they were on course when a loud thud and the unmistakable crack of breaking wood interrupted her work. A tickmark appeared on Nami's head as she grumbled murderously about two idiots and tugged her thick coat around her body to conserve more heat. If they did anything more to break the ship, she was going to put their heads through the floorboards.

* * *

Luffy crouched down and poked the mystery person who fell from the sky. The snow helped to cushion the fall, but the floorboards were still cracked under him. He wore a green tunic with an equally green, floppy, cone shaped hat. His face was bordered with sandy brown hair and his eyes were shut, knocked unconscious either during the fall or on impact. Luffy then tugged at the person's ears, which were elongated and pointy.

"Nee, do you think this guy is a fairy?" He asked Usopp, who was keeping his distance, quivering in the corner.

"L-L-Luffy... I don't think you should poke it... I-It could curse us or something..." Usopp stuttered though chattering teeth. Even the freeloaders looked surprised, in the grand line it was pretty unusual to have a being fall out of the sky.

Nami came down to the deck and surveyed the situation. She glared at Usopp, who promptly explained the situation in ten words. "This person fell out of the sky, Luffy's poking him."

She sighed and jerked her thumb at the cabin. "Oi! You two!" She barked at Mrs. Wednesday and Mr. Nine. "Toss that guy in the cabin and then help shovel snow!" Which was responded to by a fast, "Yes, Ma'am!" and the duo proceeded to pick up the man by the arms and legs, moving him quickly.

Usopp stared in shock. "Nami's doing something nice for once..."

Sanji did a little twirl, hearts in his eyes. "Nami-san is so kind!"

Nami turned back to the sea, an avaricious glint in her eyes. "I'll see if that imp has money on him later."

"So it was for the money after all!"

"That kind of Nami-san is wonderful too!"

* * *

The crew spent the next two hours fighting the elements and whatever else the randomness of the Grand Line had to offer, which mostly consisted of Nami barking orders to the rest of the crew.

"What the- Its sunny all of a sudden!"

"Spring really is nice after the long winter..."

"Someone wake up Zoro!"

"Hey! There's a dolphin-!"

"We don't have time for that!"

"Oi, the waves are getting stronger!"

"Icebergs at seven o'clock!"

"What the heck is wrong with this sea!"

"Shitty-swordsman! Wake up!"

"The winds have changed direction!"

"We've been hit by an iceberg! We're taking on water!"

"Hurry up and fix it! Open the sail!"

"Nami-san, there's fog-!"

"Ahh! The log pose has changed direction again!"

"What?!"

The weather soon became sunny and died down enough; the Merry-go on a steady destination to Whiskey Peak. Everyone slumped down on the deck, soaked to the skin and too tired to even twitch a finger.

* * *

Zoro woke up and stretched out, getting up slowly as he saw the crew lounging about.

"Oi, even if its good weather, not everyone should be lying about. Are you sure we're going to our destination?" He said nonchalantly and walked across the deck, getting angry reactions from everyone.

"_YOU!"_

Nami hit him hard on the head, leaving a nice sized bump.

"Did you have a nice nap? We've been trying to wake you up for a long time." She hissed, her voice laced with the promise of hurt.

"Huh?" Zoro replied dumbly, and the next thing he knew, he was sporting multiple bumps he received from the pissed off female.

"All right everyone! The weather has stabilized, and we seem to be coming close to our destination, but we can't relax yet. Be vigilant!" She rallied, only to be met with the tired groans from the crew.

Luffy hopped down from his special seat, tapping Zoro on the shoulder.

"Hey, guess what. An alien landed on out ship!" He said, and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Hah?"

"C'mon, he's in the cabin!" And with that Luffy raced off, sandals slapping the wood as he ran to the cabin door. The rest of the crew followed, weary, but wanting to prevent the captain from getting into any more trouble than he usually gets into.

* * *

Mr. Nine and Mrs. Wednesday had set the mystery person on a cot, his sword and shield lying nearby. Luffy went back to pulling on the person's ears while Nami went for the multiple pouches on his belt. Zoro took interest in the sword and inspected it.

"I wonder if the alien is okay?"

"Hey Luffy, didn't you say he was a fairy before?" Usopp asked just as a jubilant squeak of joy came from Nami.

"What's wrong Nami-san?" Sanji immediately asked.

"Money!" She squealed as she held up a pouch that was brimming with jewels of different colors and sizes. Emeralds, sapphires, rubies... there were even some silver white ones that looked to be diamonds. Usopp's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Woah, this guy is loaded!" He exclaimed as Luffy went to his other bags.

"I wonder whats in these..." He sang as he shuffled through the contents of a bag, pulling out various masks and hoods of different styles.

"O-Oi, Luffy! I don't think you should..."

"Aha!" Luffy held up a wooden mask with dim, orange glowing eyes and a funnel like mouth, three leaves poking out of the top.

"This looks funny." He said and slapped the mask over his face without thinking. The second he did, Luffy fell to his knees, the elastic skin of his face fusing with the mask painfully. The crew members looked on in shock, as Luffy gave a strangled scream.

"Luffy!"

And just as quick as it came, it was over in a flash. Luffy took a deep breath and stood up, looking up to see the horrified faces of his crew.

"Whats wrong guys?" He asked, not noticing that his voice came out in weird garbled squeaks. "Hmm, did you guys get taller?"

Usopp shook violently, his teeth chattering as he stepped away from Luffy and whatever the hell those masks were. Nami stifled a scream by putting her hands over her mouth, and Sanji's cigarette fell out when his mouth dropped open. Mr. Nine and Mrs. Wednesday scuttled to the back of the room and shook in the corner, while Zoro's eyes widened and instinctively put his hand on his katanas.

Luffy became about three of four feet tall, and had a small, wooden body. The face looked almost exactly the same as the mask he put on, glowing orange eyes and a tube shaped mouth. He still wore his straw hat, red vest, and blue shorts, which had somehow apparently shrunk with him.

Unknown to the straw hat crew, Luffy had just transformed into a deku scrub.

* * *

**And done! I had recently watched a playthrough of Majora's mask and have been reading quite a few LoZ crossovers, so I was inspired to write this. Its a bit shorter than I would have liked, but it just felt like a good place to leave off. **

**Please Review, it makes me happy!**


	2. Rude Awakening

"...L...Luffy...?" Nami asked carefully, the first one to break the silence. The Luffy-turned-scrub looked to her.

"Yeah?" He answered in the same, high-pitched squeaky voice, causing Nami to take a step back in shock and fear.

"Your body... it's... um..." Sanji awkwardly stuttered, not knowing what to say. But Luffy still got the message and looked down at his hands.

"Woah, I'm wood!" He said as he flexed his wooden digits, looking down and doing the same to his toes. "Wah ha ha! Thats so cool!" He exclaimed, and a small, greenish bubble came from his mouth and floated off, popping against the far wall, leaving a small trail of mucus. Luffy lit up even more and hopped around, having fun with his new found body.

Usopp mustered up his courage and took a small step forward. "L-L-L-Luffy, y-you should p-pr-probably take the mask off and put it b-back..." He said making Luffy frown and turn to him.

"Ehhh~ But its so much fun..." He complained, the wood face pouting, if it was even possible.

Nami nodded her head in agreement. "Usopp has a point, if the mask is anything like cliche horror novels, it probably won't be able to come off." (A/N: The fourth wall is crumbling a bit...)

Luffy looked to Zoro and Sanji for defense, only to be met with the same defiance.

"Fine." He huffed in annoyance, finding that he was clearly in the minority and reached to pull the mask off.

One tug.

"Hm?"

Another tug.

"Um..."

Third time is the charm.

"Its..."

Everyone froze as the same thought train ran through their head.

"_It can't be..."_

"Luffy, stop messing around and take the damn thing off!" Nami said, grabbing the edges of the mask to pull it off, only to lift Luffy off the ground.

"H-Hey!" Luffy cried, finding the absence of ground beneath his feet. Nami huffed in annoyance.

"Sanji-kun. Get Luffy's legs." She said to which Sanji quickly obeyed in a small whirl of hearts and love proclamations. He grabbed Luffy's wood torso and Nami went on to pry the offending mask off of Luffy's face.

"Ow... Ow, ow, ow!" Luffy put his hands to his neck and struggled against the pull of mask. Only when he started to make strangled goose noises did Nami stop the torture and order Sanji to put him down.

"...Its not working." Usopp stated dumbly as Nami ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"...Well that too bad, nothing else we can do." Luffy said, not sounding the least bit disappointed as he waddled around to see what else he could do with his form. At this, a tick mark appeared on Nami's forehead as she grabbed Luffy roughly by the wooden tube he had for a mouth, picking him up off the ground with ease and making him look directly at her.

"Captain, you don't seem to understand the situation." She said darkly, making Luffy shut up and listen. "This could cause a lot of trouble for us in the future. One, you are made out of wood and can be easily picked up by one hand. Two, from the earlier attempt at trying to pull the mask off, it looks like you gomu gomu no mi powers don't work, if it did your neck should have stretched along with the mask. And three... You're shorter than a seven year old!" She ended with a shout, shaking Luffy around for a bit before dropping him to the floor.

Luffy landed on his feet with some difficulty, and ended up falling over on his rear end with a dull clunk from the lack of balance and control he had with his body. He stood up slowly, aware of everyone's eyes on him. He decided to test if what Nami said was true and pulled a fist back to wind up for a punch.

"Gomu gomu no... pistol!" He cried as he punched forward, only to have a pathetic tiny fist come up and stop almost half a foot away from his body. He paused for a moment, an awkward silence filling the room before he dejectedly dropped his arm and stared at the ground.

Nami huffed at the clumsy, though admittedly cute, display. "Anyway, lets wake this guy up, he should have something to fix this." And then proceeded to roughly grab the poor person by the front of his tunic and viciously shake him. "Oi! Wake up already! How long are you gonna sleep?!"

* * *

Link woke up with a huge headache, and partly due to the fact that someone was shaking him. His surroundings blurred together as he tried to open his eyes to protest the harsh treatment.

"Oi, he's awake." Someone said, a guy buy the sound of his voice.

"Humph, good." A woman's voice answered, and the grip on his tunic released, making him fall head first to the floor. Luckily, Link caught himself with his arm before he hit the ground, blinking the stars out of his eyes as he pushed himself up. He looked around, surveying the room. A orange-haired woman, whom Link assumed was the one who woke him up, marched up to him and flung something at him, which he caught with a bit of a fumble.

"Do something to fix that, okay?" She ordered briskly and Link took a better look at what he was holding. Orange eyes met his widening blue eyes as he held up a deku scrub, one who looked suspiciously like his mask.

Link's jaw dropped slightly and he quickly took the edges of the mask and tried to pry the mask off, which was met with some futile resistance.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, quit it! It doesn't work." The squirming deku scrub said, fuming and clearly not happy with his treatment. Link gave a small, unhappy huff and reached to his belt for his bags. Pausing and noticing they weren't there, he went to the table where his things were and put the scrub down on it, sifting through his belongings for a certain object.

The strawhat crew watched with unease, Zoro and Sanji keeping their guard up, while Usopp cowered near the corner of the room with Mr. Nine and Mrs. Wednesday. Nami kept relatively calm, standing behind the two monsters of the crew as she observed the so called alien's movements.

Link sighed in relief when he found his ocarina in his pouch. He noticed that he was missing his money bag, and that his masks were all out of place, but it was only natural. Someone did search him and put on his deku mask. Link placed his ocarina to his lips, taking a breath and blew softly into the instrument. Zoro gripped his wado ichimonji, using his thumb to unsheathe it by a fraction, the metal reflecting in the light. Sanji took a step forward, putting an arm out to keep Nami safe behind him.

Link ran his fingers over the holes of the ocarina, the familiar sound calming him despite his unfamiliar surroundings. He played the song that heals broken souls, the enchanting and haunting tune carrying across the room. The two men relaxed their stances after the first few stanzas of the song and Usopp clamped his hands over his ears, muttering small chants to ward off evil. Link finished with a high, sorrowful note as he looked to the deku scrub, expecting it to work. The scrub stared back at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"Awesome! You're a musician? You gotta join my crew!" The scrub said ecstatically, confusing Link greatly.

"_Why isn't the song of healing working?"_

* * *

**Reviews**

**cooler: Thanks. I actually wanted to make the chapters longer, but it seems like the cliff hangers are a good place to stop...**

**greek: Thank you!**

**Luna: Yeah, I've got the whole thing planned out in my head. I just need to type it out!**

**forevergamer: Don't worry, I plan to! **

**hetaliarose123: Thanks for the review! I don't actually plan to have Luffy wear the Zora mask, but if he did, he'd probably sink like a goron.**

* * *

**Fufufu... because I'm evil I leave the story on a cliff hanger...**_  
_

**Anyway, thanks so much to the awesome-sauce people who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. You guys make me all happy inside!**

**I plan to update once a week or so on weekends. If my plot ferrets leave me with something good, I might update faster depending on how much I write.**

**Yes, I have plot ferrets. Bunnies are too mainstream.**

**Please Review!**


	3. It just gets worse

The crew looked expectantly at the "alien", not noticing that he was just as flustered and confused about the situation as they were.

Link tapped his foot, trying to quell the immense stress and panic that was threatening to come out. He had never been in such a situation before... He didn't even know that someone else could transform with his masks, through it would only be logical that they could.

Link ran through the possible songs he could play and the various ways to get out of the situation. The song of storms would work on hexes... but summoning a rain storm would be the downside, and he didn't know whether the mask was hexed or not. The song of time would send him three days back in time, and would undo everything that had transpired, including being in this unknown place. Link nodded his head, satisfied with his decision and placed the ocarina to his lips once again.

He took a breath and placed his fingers down over the holes in correct order, focusing on making the sound as clear and clean as he could. Link realized that during his journey though Termina, that the way you play the song of time could affect the way you travel through time. If you played the song with short, staccato notes, then you could very well warp to a destination you weren't at three days prior, like a far off island, or the top of a mountain, or maybe even in someone's cucco pen (That was hard to explain...). If the song was played with long, slurred and legato notes, the time around you would be affected, as if you were walking through molasses while everyone else stared at you funny. It was quite a touchy song, even one missed note could end up with disastrous consequences.

But Link was aware of these quirks, and finished the short song without any problems. His vision was soon replaced by white, as he lifted the ocarina from his lips. He felt the familiar weightless sensation in the pit of his stomach, and the lightheadedness that came with it as he was pulled into the endless white expanse. His feet may have left the ground, or it he may have never moved, but his feet felt the ground's presence as the effects of gravity came back and the time travel stopped.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and blinked, fully expecting to be in Termina where he was three days prior. But he just as soon realized that the world was upside down and that he was falling head first to the ground. He caught and pulled himself up again, disgruntled about the rough landing, when something was again flung at him. Link caught the object with a little less clumsiness this time, a sinking feeling in his gut as he looked up.

"Do something to fix that, okay?" The orange haired lady said again as the weight in his arms turned out to be the same person who was turned into a deku scrub by his mask. Link took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm his rapidly increasing panic, as he set the person down again on the table.

"Hey, you can do something to fix this, right?" The person asked the garbled squeaks that came with the deku form. Link, at his last ditch attempt of removing the mask, took his ocarina out again and played the song of storms. Thunder and rain beat down on the small structure they were in and the crew, who was shocked by the sudden appearance of the rain, just blamed the Grand Line, while Nami checked the log pose and adjusted the route.

Link finished and as he expected and feared, nothing happened besides the inclement weather outside. He supposed that he should change the weather back and played the sun song, with the three repeated notes and a trill, the storm clouds retreated and placed the sun back in the sky. Now the crew was starting to get suspicious, it wasn't exactly coincidence that the storm and sun came out because he played a song.

"Awesome! You're a musician! You gotta join my crew!" The deku scrub gushed again, Link pulling out a chair from the table and plunking down in it, putting his hands to his head as his options dwindled to nothing. The deku scrub looked confused and walked over, bending down to look at Link in the face. "Hey, whats wrong?"

The crew noticed this too, and made some very accurate fish impressions. The scary lady with the orange hair marched up to him and grabbed him by the tunic.

"Oi, you can reverse this right?!" She half asked, half demanded. Link didn't reply.

She dropped the front of his shirt, somewhat confused and very much angry. "_What's with this guy, is he mute or something?"_

Link turned to the deku scrub again, resting his head on the table. He knew what it was like to be trapped in an almost useless body, and couldn't help but wanting to free this person from his prison. He reached out and touched the mask, tracing the wood grain while the deku stared at him, confused. Now that he thought about it, Link really didn't really have a full understanding of what the masks were. Were they the dying wish of the victims? The regrets or anger the spirt harbored, or maybe a restless soul sealed into a mask form like Majora was. Link honestly didn't know.

"_That's not it_." Something replied and Link jerked up into a sitting position, looking for the voice.

"_Who?"_

"_I've been meaning to speak with you._" The voice said again, in the same kind of squeaks and chirps that deku scrubs spoke in. Link looked to the deku scrub, wondering if he said that. The equally confused face on the deku indicated that he didn't.

_"Nice to meet you, Link-san. I'm Kuri, the son of the deku butler and the spirit inside your mask._"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: A Zora Zoro... Thats a mouthful, try saying that ten times fast. But to answer your question, I don't plan on making the rest of the crew wear masks. Luffy's transformation is kinda for the purpose of the story.**

**xForeverGamerx: Gah! Sorry, I'm leaving this unresolved, again! But next chapter is where everything is explained, and the chapter is well in the making. I might even update it again this weekend!**

**hetaliarose123: Now that you mention it... Ireallywannaseeit! NO, it is not odd at all! And yeah, Gorons! After I typed that up and reread it, I thought, 'Wow, I'm such a nerd.' But gorons are awesome! I'll try to keep writing this, but the thing is that one piece hasn't ended yet. Not saying that it should, but it'll be tough to wait it out for another ten or so, waiting for it to end. Maybe I'll just come up with my own conclusion when the time is right.**

**avatoa: Thank you so much! I look forward to writing more, but it'll be when ever I feel in the writer's mood, when the plot ferrets bother me so badly that I just have to put it down on paper.**

* * *

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever. *Sigh* I'd really like to try writing chapters over two thousand words, but it appears that my Can't-Write-Over-Two-Thousand-Words disease is acting up...**

**Yeah, it always kinda peeved me that you never got to talk to the deku scrub in MM, so I created his character. For those who don't know, Kuri means chestnut in japanese, and it kinda sounds like deku. Maybe its just me.**

**Okay, so the next chapter is where we finally get to see whats happening with Link and why he is in the world of One Piece. Be prepared for a lot of dialogue and theorys. But its not just any theory, its a game theory!**

**Please review! And a huge thanks to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. It fills me with joy when I log into my email and a stack of emails await in my inbox. **


	4. Kuri's Tale

"..." Link's jaw dropped. He had used the masks for the past eight years as he searched for his way back to Hyrule, and his masks have never actually spoke to him before. He tried to lift his hand away from the mask, but Kuri stopped him.

_"Ah! Wait! Don't remove your hand! I need you to have contact with the mask in order to speak with you._"

Link froze, and rested his hand again against the mask. "_Why are you speaking with me now?"_

Link heard a little huff come from Kuri's side, probably as a sigh of relief. _"I have so much I want to tell you, but first, allow me thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for saving the Deku Princess and Termnia all those years ago. I feel honored that I was able to accompany you throughout your journey."_

"_You're welcome, but why are you saying this now? I have been with you, your mask, from the very beginning, and I also thank you for all the great help you've been during my travels. But you have never said anything to me before now, so what happened all of a sudden?"_

Link heard a small chuckle, and thought that maybe Kuri was smiling. _"Well, all of the circumstances were in order, so I decided not to waste this chance. I was unable to communicate with you when you wore the mask because of your strong conscience, your endless courage has surpassed my petty dying wish._

_"When I was a scrub, I ran away from the deku palace. I had a small, meaningless fight with my father and packed up my bags, moving to the city and possibly to some other forest far away from home. But I was ambushed, my possessions stolen from me by the imp wearing the mask. I gave chase, but as you can tell from my form, dekus aren't the fastest or athletic of races. When I was winded, the imp came back, laughing and mocking me. All I remember was seeing those bone chilling yellow eyes of majora, before loosing consciousness."_

Link was dead silent, listening intently to Kuri's story. Kuri paused a moment before continuing.

_"I believe that Majora ripped my soul away from my body, giving it a physical form as a mask. Because my soul was stolen away from me when I was alive, I was never able to rest in peace. My hollow carcass still stands where it was before, dead but not entirely dead. My soul, unable to return to my body, was restless and hateful as it searched for its body. I searched for a body, for any vessel I could possibly possess, and that first vessel happened to be you, Link._

_"I attached to your body with all the hate and regrets piled up inside my corrupted soul, fully intending to take over your mind and become Kuri of Southern Swamp again. But your willpower, your blessing from the goddess refused to bend to my command, so easily that it was laughable. However, I clung onto your form with all the desperation my soul contained. Hehe, now that I think about it, the only thing that my father praised me on was my stubbornness and tenaciousness when we competed against each other._

_"When you played the song of healing for the first time, all the hate and regrets vanished from my soul. I guess you could say my soul was cleansed by the song. My body, who had just been a hollow husk waiting for it soul, was finally able to return to the earth again, my soul having nothing else to cling to now that it had no regrets._

_"I became a spirit contained in a mask, aiding you when you needed it."_ Kuri finished, a small pause between the deku and hylian commenced.

"_Um... was there something else you needed to-"_

_"Ah!"_ Link was cut off by Kuri._ "I forgot my original purpose! Okay Link-san, please listen closely._

_"Right now you're probably very confused and disoriented about the situation you're in."_

Link had to remind himself that he had no clue where he was, before nodding and allowing Kuri to continue.

_"Well, you have apparently been taken into an alternate universe._"

"_Alternate universe?"_

"_Um, something like that. A different time frame in a different spacial realm. A parallel world, if you will."_

"_Wait, you said 'taken'. By who?"_

_"By Termnia._"

"_... By the country?"_

_"Yes. You are not from our world are you?"_ Kuri asked, and Link slowly nodded, wondering how he knew. He had never told anyone that he was from Hyrule.

_"You, being the hero of time, have caused several time paradoxes and several parallel worlds to your own world and timeline. You must have noticed at some point that you were not in Hyrule and in Termnia, right?"_ He asked and Link nodded again.

_"Well... I'm not exactly sure how to say this... Um... Okay. Apparently when you arrived in Termnia, it caused an irregularity with the two worlds. Termnia's time and spacial properties, basically the entire world that Termnia existed in, started to collapse because of you. To prevent it's collapse, Termnia created another... uh... space-time rip, to get rid of you. Its like how the body gets rid of germs, think of it as an immune system."_

"_...So I'm a germ?"_

_"You're missing the point! The space-time rip took you to this world, a parallel universe to Termnia and Hyrule. The only way you are possibly going to get back is to find another rip or portal in this world and try to return to Hyrule."_

"_I think I get it. But where is this 'portal' you were talking about?"_

_"I'm not really sure, but I know that there is a portal that should take you back to Hyrule, but it's far away and constantly moving around. And... Um... Your ocarina should react to the portal._

_"...Thats all I meant to say, for now. I'll give this body back to this boy, so please, play the song of healing once more."_ Kuri said after a small pause, and Link nodded and removed his hand in order to play his ocarina.

_"We probably won't be able to meet again... But I hope we have the chance to talk sometime. It was really nice to talk to someone after such a long time, and I had fun!"_ Kuri said after Link's hand left the mask, breaking connection so that no one heard his farewell.

* * *

The crew kept their eye on the 'alien' as he put his hand to the mask. The minutes ticked slowly by as he kept in touch with the mask, nodding occasionally like he was talking to someone. Luffy was uncharacteristically quiet as well, making the entire room fill with the thick, suffocating silence.

After five or so minutes, the 'alien' took his hand off the mask and stood up, startling everyone and making Usopp jump a foot in the air. He reached for the instrument again and Zoro gripped his wado ichimonji, using his thumb to unsheathe it by a fraction, the metal reflecting in the light. Sanji took a step forward, putting an arm out to keep Nami safe behind him.

Link noticed the same reactions as before out of the corner of his eye, but payed no mind to it as he brought the ocarina up. He played the song of healing, slower and more heartfelt. The tune carried across the room that was once dead with silence, the sound soothing and instantly ridding the quiet. The men relaxed a bit after the first part of the song, while Usopp, who had clamped his hands over his ears, cautiously removed them, finding more courage than before.

When Link finished the song, a flash of light erupted from the mask. Everyone in the cabin shielded their eyes, and heard something fall and clatter against the floor. Once the small light show ended, they looked up to see their captain, in all his rubber glory, sitting crisis-cross on the table.

"..." The crew dropped their jaws in shock while their captain hopped off the table, getting the feeling back in his legs.

"Woo, I'm back!" Luffy said, turning to the rest of the crew, rejoicing about his regained body.

Link looked at the crew for awhile before bending down to pick the mask that fell. He carefully brushed it off and turned it over in his hands, looking for any damage to the mask. Maybe it was just him, but the mask seemed a little less sadder than it's usual painted expression.

Luffy hopped in front of Link, surprising him and making him step back.

"Hey, Alien! You gotta join my crew!" Luffy said, excitement reflected in his eye. Link blinked in confusion. "_What?"_

"I'm Luffy, I'm going to be the pirate king!" He introduced enthusiastically. "And you're gonna be my musician!"

"Luffy! Stop inviting everyone we come across to be in our crew!" Nami shouted, grabbing his mouth and clamping it shut.

"Yeah, one day you're gonna kill us!" Usopp joined in, restraining his arms.

Luffy flailed around, shouting muffled words as he tried to shake them off. Link just watched, unsure of whether he should leave or not. But he would admit, it was entertaining just to watch.

Luffy broke one of his hands free and stretched it towards the door. Link's eyes widened comically in shock as it stretched past him and latched onto the door handle and turned it. Once the door was open, Luffy pulled himself towards it, making Nami and Usopp let go. He continued out the door, going over the railing and bouncing safely on the deck.

"Haha, take that!" He teased, using his rubber arms to again pull himself to the figurehead of the boat. Luffy scanned the sea, looking for any abnormalities on the usually flat plain of blue. "Oi! There is an island straight ahead! With giant cacti!"

"What?" The rest of the crew piled out onto the deck, and Link went to the door realizing that he was indeed on a ship.

"Fufufu..." A small chuckle came from behind him, and two other people walked out on deck. Link vaguely remembered them being in the room, but they didn't have much presence or much to do with the deku-mask person, so his eyes kind of skipped them over.

The two hopped on the railing dramatically, dipping their heads not making their faces visible. The two landed on the wood with a loud, dull, thunk, making the others turn to them.

"We have to go now. Thank you for bringing us here." The man with the nines under his eyes said, lifting his head.

"We shall meet again if we are destined to." The woman with the blue hair pulled into a ponytail stated, following similar suit to the nine-man.

The twosome smirked. "Bye-bye, baby!" They said in unison as they jumped off and did a simultaneous backflip into the water below. The orange-haired woman went to the railing to try and stop them, but they were already making good headway with a synchronized freestyle stroke.

"They're gone..." The long-nosed man stated bluntly, as the rest of the group discussed what to do for docking.

* * *

Link took his cue and slipped back into the cabin, grabbing all of his belongings. He first organized his masks into proper order, to prevent any future confusion of the masks. He counted all his arrows and bombs, and made sure all his bottles were still in the pouches.

He noticed that the two bottles that held fairies were empty, the tops popped off as if the fairies decided to leave before they were stuck into the other world as well. Link couldn't blame them. But he was still delighted to find that his two bottles of red potion, and his one bottle of blue potion were still there. As for his wallet... Well it was something he could live without. He could figure something out later. Hookshot, Hero's Bow, Lens of truth... everything was still the way he left it.

Link nodded in approval and took up his items. He lastly equipped his sword and shield, checking both over for any scratches or chips. Satisfied with the condition he was in, he shrugged his shoulders to make his sword and shield more comfortable, adjusted his hat, and strode outside.

Luffy noticed immediately and happily ran up to him.

"Hey, musician! Where are you going?" He asked as Link climbed his way onto the railing, just as the other two did earlier. "Are you leaving?"

Link turned to face him and nodded yes, and Luffy pouted. By this time the others were also gathering around, and Link turned to address the entire group. Link bowed his head and upper torso and held it for awhile to show his appreciation for their hospitality, then turned and did a graceful swan dive into the ocean.

"Oi!" Luffy ran to the railing, but there was no sign of their little green capped friend. Nami put a hand on his shoulder and pushed Luffy along, ordering the others to prepare for landing and to make Luffy forget about his almost obtained musician.

"Hmm, thats weird..." Luffy said to no one in particular as Nami dragged him around. "I didn't see him come up..."

"Luffy, we don't have time to see if aliens can swim or not, we have to get ready to land." Nami retorted as she hoisted Luffy onto the upper deck.

Luffy turned to look at where the 'alien' jumped off and saw a shape of some sort make a shallow jump into the air before disappearing into the waves again.

The crew didn't notice the light blue mask that Link held as he dove into the sea.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**hetaliarose123: I always felt kinda sorry for the deku mask because you really don't use it much past the first dungeon, and it was the weakest of the three main masks. But I always liked the mask for some reason, it was kinda sad and cute at the same time, so I was pretty disappointed that they didn't have a backstory to him. Well, its just all up to the fan speculation at this point, and the game does somewhat connect the mask to the deku butler, I just wish that they explained it a bit better. And I cried a bit at the Darmani's farewell, which is pretty significant because its something I don't normally do. But if I think about it, Mikau's ending was probably the most tragic out of the three, but I won't spoil anything for you. I AM A NERD! The N-64 was a bit before my era, but I would still rather enjoy the classics instead of the first-person shooter. Not that I have anything against them, its just that sometimes I wonder how sane you have to be in order to enjoy shooting people...  
**

**Alex: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**xforevergamerx: Um... Friday is okay... right? To be honest I probably could have had this chapter up earlier, but procrastinating on homework equals Apathy equals Update on Friday. In other words... I was lazy. Sorry!**

* * *

**And there! Mask conflict over and getting started on the Baroque Works arc! **

**All the theorys were derived from fan speculation and my own conclusions. This is not cannon in any way. If you have questions let me know in the comments.  
**

**Now for something a little more serious. I'm wondering if anyone would be willing to Beta this story for me. Perks of being a Beta is that you can read chapters earlier than they're posted on FFN, with all my grammar mistakes and spelling errors still intact. If you're interested, please comment or let me know by PM.**

**As a sidenote: Yay! I finally wrote over two thousand words! And it took four chapters to do so!  
**


	5. Whisky Peak

**I figured that I should put some sort of disclaimer here... because this space felt like it needed one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or One Piece!**

* * *

Link put the mask on a little after he jumped off the boat. He felt the mask fusing with his face, and his bone structure changing and shifting. His bones felt lighter as they elongated or shrunk, snapping into their respectful places as his skin took on a lighter hue of blue. His muscles tore apart from the bones and wrapped around the newer, lighter skeleton. Any other man would have screamed in pain, but Link had used the mask so many times now, it was second nature to him. By the time Link hit the water, he was already a zora, using the momentum of his dive to propel himself deeper under the surface.

He glided smoothly in the water, thoroughly enjoying the ease and speed of which he cut through the water with. Link jumped up and broke the surface a few times to see where he was going. It was starting to get dark and the water's visibility was reduced to zero as Link sped towards the island. Link poked his head out of the water and tread for a bit as he scoped out his surroundings. He debated going into the river and surfacing there, but he decided that it was best if he stayed away from the people and looped around to the side of the island.

* * *

It was completely dark when Link surfaced and took off his mask, regaining his original body. He looked to the town for a bit, which was full of lights and noise. He could only assume that some important event was taking place.

Link took out his ocarina, which shone blue in the minimal lighting from the town. Kuri said that it would react to the time portals or whatnot, but so far, it looked the same as it did any other day.

"_I guess I should search the island..."_ Link thought and sighed, debating which mode of transportation would be best. The goron mask would allow him the fastest travel, but it used magic and it wasn't the most useful when searching for something, as he would probably blast right past it. So Link grudgingly took out his bunny hood. The bunny hood was fast, but not too fast, and it allowed easy access to his ocarina. The only problem was... Well, it looked ridiculous. As a kid, Link was able to wear it around with a little more ease, and at most he would get many 'aawwww's and cheek pinches from a few women around, maybe a few snarky comments from the other kids. But as he grew older, the bunny hood looked more and more ridiculous as he drew more and more strange looks and soon, Link neglected to wear it. Link put it on, thankful that it was dark and that no one was around. It helped lessen any mortification that may come.

With the bunny hood equipped and ocarina in hand, Link shot off in one direction, following the coast line as he raced around the island, keeping is eye on the ocarina at all times. He dashed around the island once, taking extra care to avoid the village and anyone with eyes who may see him.

Link skidded to a stop when he came to the same spot he came ashore.

"_No reaction..."_ Link thought. "_Maybe I should search those giant cacti next..."_ And with that he raced off towards the center of the island. It took roughly three minutes with the help of the bunny hood to reach the base of the closest mountain. Link looked up at the imposing structure, noticing that the cacti weren't actually plants, they were rock formations that looked like them. Intrigued, he looked closer at the mountain in the darkness, making out several gravestones that lined the rock like needles.

"_This is... A graveyard..."_ Link thought as he looked at the other rocky cacti formations, all of them bearing a huge amount of gravestones. Link took a look at the closest gravestone to him, squinting as he tried to make out the lettering.

"_Hm...?"_ Link's expression became more and more puzzled as he tilted his head in different directions, trying to make sense of the script. The lines seemed like blocky patterns, some of it looking like the hyrulian text he had learned, but making no sense in context. Link puzzled about for a good minute, recalling all the fancy texts that Zelda would read and always complain about, trying to find some similarities to a known language. In the end, he gave a dissapointed and angry huff as he turned on heal and continued his search for his time gate.

* * *

Link looped around the island several times in an unorganized pattern, gripping his ocarina in hand securely. On his third or fourth lap, Link stopped at the outskirts of town. He slipped off the bunny hood and entered the town, happy about the fact that the lights had gone out and everyone had retired for the night. Or so he thought.

Even from his stand point at the most deserted spot on the outside of town, he could hear the yells of a mass of people, the metallic clang of sword on sword. Link knew the sound well, he was no stranger to fighting, and had often heard the distinct clash of blades.

Link silently slipped into town, gravitating towards the sounds of a fight. The town was small, with the buildings made out of white, chalky, stone like material. The buildings were set close together, with small alleyways separating them. Occasionally, Link came to a wider street, his boots sometimes kicking up small clouds of dust from the hard, packed down earth. The clamor grew, and Link soon realized that the destruction of wood and stone was also mixed into the din. He threaded though some more small alleys and found himself in what he guessed to be the main street of the town.

* * *

He walked down the main street, noticing that the houses looked more damaged than the ones on the outer edge of town. Some of the windows were even broken. Link frowned as he came across a house, the small home more destroyed than the rest. Curtains hung off the window in tatters, shards of glass around it from the blown out window. The walls and table in the room were peppered with little holes, the table on its side and cleanly split in two. Link didn't have to check the table in order to know that the cut was from a sword. He investigated a bit before continuing out the back of the house where he made a gruesome discovery. Four people, cut by a sword and down for the count, the blood pooling on the ground from the deep slits in their chests. Link checked to see if they were okay, placing two fingers to their neck for a pulse, and he was relieved to find a still strong beat. They would be alright if they got the medical attention.

Link straightened up and frowned. "_Who would do such a thing?"_ He thought as he headed towards the commotion. He rounded the corner of a building and stopped, quickly stepping behind it again as he observed the spectacle that was taking place.

Over fifty people were gathered at one end, all attacking one swordsman. The swordsman had his back to Link, and Link recognized him as the same person who was on the ship.

"Die!" The crowd shouted, along with various attack cries as they all charged the swordsman. Link watched with interest as the swordsman wielded three swords. How he fought like that, Link wouldn't know, but the swordsman cut through the masses with ease, each man going down with one strike.

Link's sensitive ears picked up sounds from above and he looked up, seeing that there were people on the roofs. They held metal cylinders as they aimed the weird contraption at the swordsman. Link had no clue what those were, but immediately deemed them as dangerous.

* * *

He pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, pulling back as he focused on the person closest to him. He let the arrow loose, the projectile sailing silently towards its target. He heard it hit, the small yelp of the man as he slumped over. His comrades on the roof quickly took notice and pointed their weapons toward where the arrow came from, but Link was faster. He equipped his hookshot and aimed it at a wooden crate on the roof, the contraption punching through the wood and hoisting him up on the roof.

"What the-!" The man whipped his weapon towards Link, but before it even got off the ground Link had already made a clean swipe across the torso with his sword. Blood poured from the wound as the man fell forward, but Link didn't even look back as he stabbed at another one, getting him straight through the shoulder. Link heard the small crack of the collarbone and shoulder as the bones shattered. The man fell, screaming profanities and clutching at his shoulder.

By this time, all the people on the roof were trained on him, some with the same metal cylinders and some with swords in various shapes and forms. One even brandished a wooden club with nasty rusted nails poking out of it at different angles.

"Who are you! Another one of the pirates?"

"He must be their nakama!"

"Why wasn't he at the party?"

"Who cares, kill him!"

Link didn't bother to clear up the misconceptions, and got into a battle stance. The men charged, yelling at such an obnoxious volume that made his ears ring. He held his shield up and deflected a blade, moving in quickly to deliver a horizontal slice after the person was off balance. He put his sword behind him as he pushed away more attacks with his shield, focusing power into his sword. He unleashed it in a powerful burst, spinning in a full circle, taking down three people, and injuring two more.

Link then heard multiple deafening pops and he held his shield up reflexively. He heard several metallic pings off his shield, and some crunching of stone and wood behind him. He quickly sneaked a look and saw the same small holes in the wall and the small circular dents in his shield. His ears rang with more shots, and Link dashed around a corner of a wall, a small shower of the projectiles blowing into the wall next to him. He barely heard the mocking laughter over the buzzing in his ears, as he used the tip of an arrow as a pick to dig up one of the projectiles. Link became more puzzled when he realized that it was just a small, smashed up piece of metal.

"_They're throwing rocks at me?" _He silently questioned only to jump forward a bit as he was startled by another round of shots, clamping his hands over his ears. He heard the laughter again and decided that he didn't like those rock-throwing devices. He equipped his bow again and stepped out a little from the wall, quickly taking aim. He shot the first two with the noisemakers down by surprise, before ducking back and covering his ears again as a spray of the rocks came again. He was a bit slow in his retreat, resulting in a projectile flying a little too close to his head. Luckily, there was no damage.

Link huffed, clearly irritated by the interference of these people, and notched a fire arrow. He pulled back and released, the arrow covered in a red hot magical energy as it flew towards the people. It didn't take long for Link to hear the effects.

"Argh, Hot!"

"I'm on fire!"

"You moron, don't come near me!"

Link peaked out to asses the damage and leaped out from his hiding place, sword and shield in hand. He took out the men with ease, taking careful aim to knock them down without killing. Soon, everyone on the roof was either out cold or to injured to move. Link grabbed some of the men by the legs and dragged them to a corner of the roof, tossing their bodies into a pile and clearing some space for him. He then looked down at the ongoing fight to see how it was progressing.

* * *

The green haired swordsman had cleared out a majority of the men, but the last few standing were starting to get their act organized. Three of the men charged, weapons brandished and bloodlust lighting their features. The swordsman parried and cut at one of them, but the other two attacked him, allowing that person to pick himself up. Link caught a movement behind the swordsman and quickly notched an arrow, letting it fly. It struck the person sneaking up on him in the chest, the man dropping his weapon and falling to the ground.

Zoro whirled around when he heard the noise behind him, only to see a man fall forward with an arrow in his chest. He looked to the roof to see the same so called 'alien' that fell on their ship earlier that afternoon, holding a bow with the string drawn and an arrow at the ready. He let the arrow fly again, hitting one of his attackers in his thigh. The man crumpled to the ground, curling up around the wound.

"Oi!" Zoro shouted, getting Link's attention. "Don't steal my prey!"

Link blinked, confused.

"I don't need your help!" Zoro shouted again, hoping that he understood his words.

Link got the message and put his bow away, standing up. He raised an eyebrow at the swordsman once more.

Zoro made a shooing motion with one hand as he slashed another attacker without looking behind him. And with the last bit of confirmation, Link hopped off the roof, landing on the ground with a small 'oof', and dashing off into the winding alleyways.

* * *

Link slowed to a halt when he got a good distance away, when he could barely hear the fight. He sat down on on the dusty dirt ground and took out his ocarina again, nothing happening to the small instrument.

"_Hmm... The portal must not be on this island."_ Link thought to himself. "_Kuri said that the portal was always moving, so I might want to travel around and search."_

Then Link sighed. Traveling means a mode of transportation, and from what he gathered when he ran the laps, he was on an island. He could try swimming with the Zora mask, but he didn't have a map or any clue about this world, so that idea was out. Maybe...

Link brightened at the idea. "_No harm in asking them."_ He thought as he started to make his way to the boat docks.

Link found what he was looking for, the wooden ship with the figurehead of a sheep. The boat was actually not at the docks, but rather it dropped anchor at the rocky outcropping quite a ways away from it. He thought it was a bit strange, but didn't question it. He equipped his Hookshot again and shot it at the railing, the Hookshot latching onto the wood and pulling him up. He hopped over the rail and looked around the ship, looking for any signs of life. Because he was here for such a brief moment, Link didn't really take in any of his surroundings his first time.

The ship was small, but well built and sturdy. The darkness made the wooden walls and floor seem darker, but he could still see the individual boards if he looked closely. Link tripped and almost fell when he stumbled upon a small crater in the floor, but continued his meandering around in the dark. He was dissapointed that he didn't find anyone on deck, and decided to wait for the owner's return. He sat down against the wall of the cabin and crossed his legs, taking a breath and relaxing, the crisp night air filling his lungs.

Link looked up at the stars and the half-moon that was out. He noted that the stars were still the same constellations he was used to in Hyrule and Termina, and relaxed more into his surroundings. At least one thing was similar. He carefully mulled over the kind of strange things he had witnessed. An arm stretching out of proportion, a swordsman who fought using three swords... It was a very unique world indeed. But the familiar sky had brought him comfort, knowing that the stars are almost the same as the ones he saw in Kokiri woods, or the same twinkling ornaments he saw in the background as the moon bared down upon Termina. It reassured him to know that the stars and the sky stayed the same, proving a connection to his homeland.

Link's eyes narrowed and he sat up a bit straighter as he watched the stars. He was going to return no matter what, he promised too many people, and he was going to see it though until the end. Link was never one to break his promises. With his resolve set and the never changing sky watching over him, it didn't take long for him to fall victim to exhaustion and spiral into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Han-Ko: Thanks, I hopefully will have a Beta soon!**

**Dracomancer1: Thanks!**

**hetailarose123: The whole game was just creepy in general, I think that the masks were a part of that but mostly because of the moon always watching you... I think Link will stay silent for his attacks. Mostly because I'm terrible at coming up with names for that, and I honestly can't see Link running around and saying "Spin Attack!" or something like that. And Brook will join the nakama! I'll make him join no matter what, he is one of my favorite characters in the series. I seriously can't be the only one who loves him and his skull jokes, right?**

**xForeverGamerx: Ugh... again with the procrastination. This chappie was really late, and I really have no excuse for it...**

**WindWhistle21: Aww, thanks! Again, the chapter was really late, but here it is! Also thanks for your interest, I really look forward to working with you! **

**MrRayney: Thanks! Here's another chapter! And your English is fine, I can understand it completely!**

**madlink007: THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Sob* Aw, your comment made me really happy! I originally started this fic to get better at writing, and while getting all the complements were nice, no one really pointed out things I needed to work on. I really took that advice into consideration as I wrote this, and I hope that the story improves and is easier to read now. Again, thank you! **

**Jmw: Hmm, I'm not so sure about pairings... I really had only planned this to be a nakama/friendship fic. So, sorry, I don't think I'll be doing that.**

**Neo Fan: A like to your review!**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**I'M SO SORRY! A lot of things happened, and I got really lazy...**

**Finals are coming up for me soon in a few weeks, so all my teachers are assigning final projects and cramming the last bits of important information into our heads. Ugh, and as much as I hate to admit, my gamer side took control of me. I got Okami and Phantom Hourglass in the same weekend, and a week later, my brother bought a Wii U. And I started to replay Twilight Princess again...**

**Anyway, Link saw some action! I really don't know about the action scene, and it might be a little vague... And I also tried to give Link some semblance of a personality. I'm honestly the most worried about this one, because I feel that Link is a bit OOC, cutting down people instead of keese and chuchus. **

**Well, I might not be updating for a while, because finals are seriously close. But at the end of May, I'm free! And you can expect something soon.**

**And... need I say it? Please Review and Favorite! Ha, it rhymed!  
**


	6. Link's name

Beta'ed by the wonderful WindWhistle21!

* * *

KABOOM!

The fiery explosion sent a shockwave through Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Vivi. They turned around in horror as the inky black sea instantly lit up with a vivid red, the flames dancing tauntingly on the destroyed remains of the small ship Igaram used to go back to Alabasta. The four felt the heat wash over them, and Vivi gazed on in petrified shock. If time had stopped in that one moment, it instantly came back as everyone started to move at once.

"This is too much!" Luffy said adjusting his hat as his anger flared. "He was a great man!"

"Nami, is the log pose ready?" Zoro asked.

"We're ready to go!" Nami said, checking the log pose to see that it was set.

"Then grab her and let's get going!" Zoro said as he jerked a thumb at Vivi, both he and Luffy taking off though town to get to the Merry Go.

"Vivi, hurry up! We have to leave! If we get caught here, it'll be all for nothing..." Nami trailed off as she saw the poor Alabastian princess. Vivi bit her lower lip to prevent herself from breaking down, drawing blood as she numbly nodded to what the navigator was saying. Nami threw her arms around Vivi, giving her some well needed comfort as she quickly reassured her. "Don't worry; we'll get you to Alabasta safely!" She said as she steered Vivi in the direction of the ship.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro shouted as they wound through the streets of Whisky Peak, kicking up dust into a massive cloudy form. "Grab the two dumbasses; I'll get the ship ready!" He said as a quick nod came from the rubber man. Luffy made a turn down the next intersection and dashed toward the bar where the crew was partying earlier.

Luffy crashed through the door, literally, breaking it off the hinges. He looked around for his two crew mates; his sandaled feet stirring up the trash. The party had really made a mess of the place, bottles and plates broken and forgotten on the floor. Spilled remains of drinks sat on the counter, and there were scraps of food and paper strewn about on the floor. Luffy spotted his crew draped over the furniture in weird positions. Usopp fell backwards over a couch and was snoring loudly, while Sanji was flat on the floor, snoozing comfortably.

He grabbed Sanji by the leg and Usopp by the nose. Usopp woke up slightly from the sudden pressure on his airway. "Muu...Wha...?" He asked groggily as Luffy took off running again, dragging his cook and sniper behind him. Usopp was now jerked awake and put his hands to his nose, sputtering indignantly as his feet dragged behind him. His speech had been altered by his nose, which was in danger of being pulled off. Sanji was rudely woken up when his head hit the floor. "Oi-!" He snapped, quickly being silenced when his head hit the ground again, his teeth clicking together from the impact. He then shut up and ground his teeth together to prevent his tongue from being bitten off as he flailed around, trying to twist out of the maniac's grip, as his head hit the ground repeatedly.

* * *

Luffy just ran to the boat, unaware of his crew's pleads and silent death threats. After a few moments of dashing around and sometimes accidentally ramming Usopp or Sanji into a barrel or crate on the side of the road, he reached the ship. Luffy skidded to a stop and wound up his arms, swinging them upwards and tossing his now half-conscious crew mates up onto the deck. He then grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself up, overshooting his landing just a bit as he vaulted over the rail, landing right on top of his two unconscious crew members.

Zoro brought up the anchor, not questioning nor caring about his captain's method of bringing the two to the ship. He looked over at the shore, where Nami was pushing Vivi along, arguing about something.

"Oi, Hurry up and get on board!" He shouted to the two women.

"Vivi says that she needs her duck!" Nami shouted back, clearly irritated.

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "You mean this thing?" He asked jerking his thumb towards the giant duck who was lounging on deck.

"Quack!" Carue greeted, not a care in the world as he waved a wing at his owner.

"Why are you there?!" Nami shouted, more pissed than before. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and just dismissed the fact that the duck was on the ship. "Well, whatever. Let hurry up and get out of here."

Luffy unfurled the sail, the wind instantly catching in it and pulling tight with a snap. Zoro took the helm and steered the ship away from the rocks. The sun was just starting to break over the giant cacti that loomed in the distance, the shadows stretching towards the getaway ship.

"Turn the ship upstream, it'll be the fastest way out of here." Vivi instructed, Zoro turning the ship in that direction.

"Hey, how many people you think will follow us?" Luffy asked Vivi.

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure. There are about 2,000 people working for Baroque Works, and many towns like Whisky Peak scattered across the map. Probably about 1,000."

"1,000!" Nami squeaked from the bow of the boat, looking back to Vivi.

Vivi nodded. "Yes. It's because we know who the boss is, and that is a very big deal."

Nami slumped on the railing, her head on her crossed arms as her legs barely supported her in a kneeling position as she faced the sea. "My life, over at the beautiful age of eighteen..." She muttered dismally, completely dismayed about the entire situation.

"Oi, Zoro! Did you hear that? 1,000 opponents!" Luffy shouted excitedly as Zoro came out on deck.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're any good." He said, making Nami even more depressed.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots..."_ She thought and sighed again. It seemed that she was doing a lot of that lately.

Nami stood up, realizing that her eyes were heavy and threatening to make her fall asleep. Well, it was a long night. Maybe she could brew up some coffee in the kitchen. Sanji wouldn't mind. She stepped towards the cabin, reaching for the doorknob. Her bleary eyes spotted something green, and she dismissed it, turning the doorknob and opening the door halfway. Nami then paused and blinked, turning towards the green obstruction that was leaning against the wooden wall of the ship. She blinked again several times, to clear the blurs out of her sight, but the scene didn't change.

The alien was there, sitting cross-legged against the wall. His arms were crossed over his torso and his head drooped, his chin touching his chest and making it hard to see his face. Soft breathing and the slight rise and fall of his chest were the indicators that he was sleeping.

Nami took a step back and shut the cabin door. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh morning air. She then let the air go with a whoosh, giving out the shrillest, highest pitch scream she could muster.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Link woke with a start, springing to his feet as he whirled around for the source of the scream. He immediately brought his hands up to his ears, the noise not taking kindly to his sensitive ears, as bleary eyes blinked and was blinded in the morning light. Link tripped and stumbled as he stood, partly from the caliber of the sound, and mostly because his feet fell asleep. He fell backwards and sat down hard, the back of his head hitting the wall for good measure.

Luffy and the crew ran up to Nami, wondering if Baroque Works had attacked already. Nami was freaking out, and the alien that previously landed and made a dent in their ship was seated against the wall, his hands nursing a growing bump on the back of his head.

Luffy was the first to react. "Hey, it's you!" He said running up to him.

Link blinked, his eyes still adjusting a bit as he nodded, slowly standing up again. Luffy grinned, happy that the alien recognized him. "Join my crew!"

"THAT'S NOT THE BIGGEST ISSUE!" Nami roared, hitting Luffy on the head. "WHY THE HELL IS HE SLEEPING ON OUR SHIP!" She screeched, looking to Link, who had clamped his hands over his ears. She fumed more, everyone in a ten foot radius cowering from the dangerous aura she gave off.

"Oi, are you sure this guy can talk?" Zoro asked offhandedly, changing the subject before Nami could explode.

"I have no clue." Nami said, calming down a bit. Meanwhile, Luffy engaged the alien in a conversation.

"Ne, what's your name?" He asked. "I gave mine, so you should tell me yours!"

"Luffy, I'm not sure this guy can-"

"Link."

Nami blinked. "Huh?"

"My name is Link." He said again, a tick mark appearing on Nami's head.

"SAY THAT SOONER!" She shrieked again, the navigator's pissed mood not being noticed by Luffy, who smiled even wider.

"Link, that's a funny name!" He said, making Link frown a bit. Luffy laughed and quickly waved it away, then turned to the others in the crew. "Anyway, lemme introduce you! That there is Zoro, our swordsman." He said pointing to the green haired man Link saw fighting with three swords. "Next is Nami. She's the navigator." Luffy directed Link to the orange haired lady, who still looked pretty mad. "Then the people you see there are Usopp and Sanji. Usopp is the one with the long nose, and Sanji has the curly eyebrow."

Link raised an eyebrow at the two other members of the crew, who were lying on the deck flat on their backs. Many bruises adorned their faces and were starting to swell, as they appeared to be knocked unconscious. Link shrugged and turned back to Luffy.

"... Is it ok if I stay on your ship for a while?" He asked, making Nami go pale.

"Sure!" Luffy answered simply, making Nami burst again.

"WAIT! I protest this decision!" She shouted.

"Just leave it." Zoro said, cutting her off. "It's the captain's decision."

Nami sputtered to a stop and sighed. "Ugh, why did I join this crew...?"

"Be careful not to hit that rock." A voice said, making Nami look up.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll be fine if we keep going this way..." She replied, before trailing off and looking to the upper deck.

"Hmm, this is a nice ship." A voice drawled, soft and dark, but at the same time keeping a spark of playful sound. It was quite pleasant to listen to, Link decided as he stared at the location of when it came from.

"Who's there?!" Luffy shouted, while Zoro grabbed the hilt of his katana. A woman sat on the white railing, overlooking the crew. A grin stretched across her lips while the purple hat covered her eyes.

"I just met Mister Eight a little while ago. _Miss Wednesday..._" The mystery woman said, Vivi's former code name dripping with sarcasm and contempt.

"Did you... kill Igaram?" Vivi choked out, taking a small step back as she tried to conceal her fear and rage.

"Oi, who let you on our ship?" Luffy asked, unknowingly breaking the serious tension between the two women.

Vivi continued on. "Why are you here? Miss All Sunday!?" She yelled, her voice rising in volume as she said the woman's name.

"You know who she is? Who is her partner?" Nami asked, Vivi not taking her eyes off of the stranger as she answered.

"...Mr. Zero. She is the boss's partner, and the only one who knows who the boss is. I followed her to find out Mr. Zero's identity."

Miss All Sunday let out a small chuckle. "Actually, I let you follow me."

"So she's a good person?" Luffy asked as Vivi shouted back at Miss All Sunday.

"I knew that! You were also the one who told the boss about me, right?!"

Luffy pouted. "What? So she's a bad person?"

"What do you still want from me?!" Vivi screeched, hysteria and fear laced within her words.

Miss All Sunday kept her small grin as she addressed the crew, almost as if she enjoyed the princess's small breakdown. "Right, I almost forgot my original purpose. I suppose the whole ordeal was so ridiculous, that I couldn't help myself. The princess who wanted to help her country and decided to become Baroque Work's, how laughable." She said as her grin stretched further.

Vivi was shaking now, her fists clenched from rage. "DON'T INSULT HIM!" She screamed. Her voice, though loud, was strangled and quivering, making it sound less convincing.

The crew sprang to life at once. The two members who were unconscious directed their weapons at point blank to her head, somehow having woken up and got behind her. The long nose used a slingshot and the blonde used what looked like a small version of the noisemaker. Nami whipped out a bo staff and brandished the weapon in front of her, while Zoro unsheathed one of his katana. Link was just a millisecond late as he caught on and equipped his bow, notching an arrow and drawing the string taught. From what little he gathered and understood, he knew that this woman wasn't welcome and was considered a threat.

"O-Oi, do you know what's going on?" Usopp asked Sanji, who shook his head.

"No, all I know is that my lovely Miss Wednesday need my help." Sanji replied.

"..." Miss All Sunday's smile dropped off, only leaving a disapproving frown. "Please don't point such dangerous things at me." She said as Usopp and Sanji were thrown over the rail, both of them landing on the lower deck without Miss All Sunday lifting a finger.

Link's eyes widened again. _"Is that another kind of this world's magic?"_

"What?" Zoro exclaimed as his katana was slapped out of his grip and clattered on the deck, Nami dropping her pole at the same time. Link felt his wrist twist and he was forced to drop his bow, releasing the string and letting the arrow go and fall uselessly to the ground.

"She's eaten a Devil's Fruit!" Vivi realized, leaving Link completely out of the circle of understanding.

"What kind was it?!" Nami asked, no one listening or answering.

"Wow~ She really is gorgeous~!" Sanji said. Link swore he saw pink hearts in his eyes.

"Calm down." Miss All Sunday said, directing all of their attention back to her. "I haven't received any orders yet, so there is no reason to kill each other."

Luffy's straw hat was lifted off his head, flying up to Miss All Sunday as she snatched it out of the air. "So you are the captain, I presume. Monkey D Luffy... right?"

Apparently, the hat was very important to Luffy, because he was absolutely furious. "OI! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK! Do you want to mess with me? Now I know you're an enemy! Come down here a fight me!"

Miss All Sunday chuckled at Luffy's antics, as she placed the straw hat over her own cowboy hat, making it look unpractical and ridiculous. "You are so unlucky to have picked up the princess that wanted by Baroque works. And you as well, princess. Only a few novice pirates protecting you, they aren't as trustworthy as your royal guards. But worst of all is the course you have chosen.

"Your next destination is Little Garden. We might not even have to do anything over there. Maybe you won't arrive in Alabasta; you'll all perish before you see Crocodile's face."

"Shut up! I'll kick Crocodile's ass! So give my hat back!" Luffy shouted, not listening to a word that she said. Link felt that it just went in through one ear and out the other with Luffy only fixated on his hat.

"Stop barking! Anyone can boast." Miss All Sunday said, flicking Luffy's hat off with her finger. The hat spiraled through the air and landed on Luffy's head by some mysterious power, and Vivi also caught a small wooden compass.

"An eternal pose?" Vivi questioned out loud as she observed it.

"If you have that, you will go to the closest island near Alabasta. I'm afraid it won't take you all the way there, but at least you can avoid Little Garden. It'll be convenient, because not even our boss would be able to track your movements."

"Wait, she's just giving it to us?" Nami asked incredulously, eyeing the eternal pose with a bit of suspicion.

"Why are you giving this to us!?" Vivi asked, only to be met with a silent smile from Miss All Sunday.

"I think it's a trap." Zoro voiced, and Link nodded to that. 'You never get things for free; you have to work for your belongings' was one of his primary beliefs.

"I'll let you decide if it's a trap or not." Miss All Sunday replied mysteriously.

Vivi looked at the log pose, suspicion and hope both clouding her mind and judgment. "I...Uh..."

"Don't worry about that!" Luffy said taking the pose from her hand. And he just as soon crushed the fragile compass with his hand. The glass fell to the ground, tinkling against the deck as he released the splintered wooden remains as well. There was a brief moment of silence before Nami took action.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, ramming her boot into Luffy's cranium. "She just provided us a way to go to Alabasta, and you just destroyed it! If she really was a good person, we just lost a huge opportunity!"

Luffy didn't seem too effected by the flying jump kick and stood back up. His eyebrows were knit in dangerously angry manner as he looked up to the upper deck.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE OUT ROUTE!" He shouted, his voice loud and full of conviction. Even though it was loud, it echoed and vibrated through Link, like a drum. Link had noted before that Luffy is a peculiar boy, but now, he was even more interesting. _"I really boarded a unique ship, huh..."_

Miss All Sunday tilted her hat forward, her eyes shaded from the sun. "Ah... Is that so? It's a pity."

"Are you crazy?" Nami shouted, giving Luffy an extra bop on the head.

"Well, I hate her because she bombed curly man's ship!" He retorted, much like a child would to back up their argument.

Link just stared at Luffy, who seemed to do a flip flop in his attitude. _"...It really is a unique ship..."_

Miss All Sunday lifted her head and smiled. "Well, I certainly don't hate someone with a great sprit like you. If we're lucky, we'll meet again." She said, as she swung backwards off her perch and went to the side of the ship, vaulting over the rail and dropping down with ease.

"Let's go, Bunji." She said as she landed on a giant...turtle? Bunji the giant turtle gave a small grunt and pushed away from the ship, taking Miss All Sunday away in the opposite direction.

"Woah! A giant turtle! Cool!" Luffy exclaimed, leaning over the rail to watch the turtle go.

Vivi slid to her knees, all the tension leaving her body, making her feel worn out and with more stress amounting against her. "I really don't know what that woman is thinking..."

Zoro leaned against the mast. "Well, we have another person like that on board." He said, casting a glance over to Luffy, who was still going on about how cool the turtle was.

"Um, excuse me..." Usopp said, raising his hand to ask a question. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? I'm really confused here... AHHHHHH! IT'S THE ALIEN!" He screamed, Link clamping his hand over his ears for the umpteenth time in this world. _'Why is everyone so excessively loud?"_ He mentally screamed and he sighed, realizing that this would soon become a reoccurring theme for him.

Sanji lit a cigarette, inhaling and blowing out a hazy puff of smoke. "What I want to know is... Why beautiful Miss Wednesday is here~" He sang, his personality doing a one-eighty and making Link back away slightly.

Vivi sighed. "I'm not sure it's a good idea I go with you. I'll only attract trouble..."

"What are you complaining about?" Nami asked, poking Vivi on the forehead. "It's your fault after all, if you didn't want us to be in this mess, then you shouldn't follow us in the first place." She accused, poking the princess's forehead every few words, making Vivi back away.

"S-Sorry..." Vivi softly apologized, biting her lip as she faced the scary orangette.

"Right, Luffy?" She called out to him, Luffy just pulling away from the side of the boat.

"Sanji! Cook breakfast!" He called, ruining the tension once again.

"Not listening, huh..." Nami sighed, turning towards the cabin.

"Oi, still really confused here." Usopp said, seemingly no one listening.

"Sanji-kun! Could you please make us breakfast?" Nami called sweetly, the blonde cook gushing over her.

"Right away! Nami-swan~" He swooned, twirling into the kitchen.

"Let's eat, I'll explain over breakfast." Nami said.

Link's stomach made a huge growl, causing everyone to look at him. The tips of his ears turned red as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn't eaten anything since whatever he last had in Termina, and the prospect of food did sound really good right now.

Nami chuckled a bit before entering the kitchen. "Don't worry; there'll be plenty of food."

Luffy laughed good naturedly. "Haha, That was great! Hey Link, challenge you to an eating contest!"

Link was never one to turn down a challenge and nodded, making Luffy's grin stretch farther. "Great! Sanji's cooking is really good, ya'know! There's no way I'm gonna lose!" He taunted, only making Link even more determined.

"W-Wait! H-How do you know h-his name?" Usopp asked, gathering up courage little by little and inching closer to Luffy.

Luffy blinked. "Ah, this is Link. He's our musician."

"WHAT?! Oi, Luffy! I didn't hear any of this." Usopp said, now hiding behind Luffy and looking at Link warily. "B-Besides, he has those weird masks and everything..."

Luffy paused before grinning again. "Oh yeah! I forgot about those! Hey, what other masks do you have?" He asked.

Link reached into his pouch to pull out a mask to demonstrate. He was never really good at explaining things.

"OI, MEN! FOOD'S ON!" Sanji shouted out to the deck.

"Woo!" Luffy jumped and dashed into the kitchen, forgoing the question he just asked. Link followed eagerly after, the smell of sausages and syrup promising.

"O-Oi." Usopp said, not full confident about eating with Link. He internally debated a bit, but his hunger got the best of him and he went inside, followed after by Vivi and Zoro, the door swinging shut behind them.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**hetaliarose123:** Uggh, Ikarna canyon... For some reason, I don't really like the place. Its so sad and desolate... very creepy too, I'll give it that. And the dungeon... The music is awesome and all, but I get turned around and confused way to easily in there. Especially when you have to flip the dungeon upside down. The entire place just makes me feel depressed... On another note, I still have to figure out how to refill Link's magic, so your guess is as good as mine. Though I think it'll just refill on its own, like how injuries heal. The Gerudo pirates are friggen invincible, you can't kill them no matter what! So it was very satisfying to see them tossed in the air, and possibly perish while you stood idly by. That scene always makes me laugh. Wow this is a long reply, but oh well. Finals are finally over, and it's so wonderful! I kinda just blew off my chem final, but on the other hand, I think I aced my Japanese final! All thanks to One Piece.

**xForeverGamerx: **Thanks! The thing is, I think I procrastinate waaaaaay too much. Seriously, maybe one day I'll be so lazy and be like, _'Maybe I should get some food... Nah, I'll do it later.'_ and the next thing I know I'll die of hunger. Not a pleasing thought.

**Han-Ko:** Thanks! To be honest, I'm at the water temple right now, and I do not like that place. Its not as bad as Ocarina of Time, but its still time consuming. Its one of my least favorite, but the one that still tops the list is the air/wind/whatever temple. It always gets on my nerves and its right at the end of the game.

**Dracomancer1**: Thank you to the max!

**starwars05**: I hope this chappie answers your question.

**ESpore**: Thank you for your support! And yes, yes he will.

**Guest**: Ha, sorry... But I don't think that Link will talk much.

* * *

**A/N:** Many people have noticed that Link doesn't talk, or didn't, I suppose. Well, guess what? Link can talk! Because I'm the god of this story and whatever I say, goes. But back on a serious note, Link will speak in this story, but not a whole lot. To me he always seemed like the person who thought his thoughts more than someone who spoke their thoughts, if that made any sense.

And finals are over! It's so liberating! I swear I thought I was gonna die on the third day of finals. In the morning, I was like, "Ugh, I don't wanna go to school..." and my little brother was like, "Wimp." and I stepped on his foot, because he was a lucky little bastard who did yet know the true fear and horror of finals. After school though, I was all, "My dear little brother! Isn't life just grand?!" and he was like, "Who the fu*k are you?"

And now I have all summer to derp around and watch anime and play video games. I swear, there is a lot I need to watch and play. My goal for the summer is to obtain and play Fire Emblem, and maybe Kid Icarus, and finish up Okami and Twilight Princess. Perhaps play Luigi's mansion if I still have time...

Wow, I'm really behind on all this stuff, huh...

And I just realized how little of a life I have. Oh well...

Please review! And leave a suggestion on what anime or game I should watch/play next, so I can add it to my growing list of nerdy things to do!


End file.
